


Beating the Heat

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gem anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: Amethyst's heat hits her quite suddenly and she has to find somebody to help her, thankfully Lapis and Peridot are just a warp pad away.





	Beating the Heat

Amethyst was relaxing out on the beach today. She had been going between surfing the waves and taking naps in the sand. She was on one of her nap breaks now. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun wash over her form. She put her hands beneath her head. "Nothing beats the beach." She smiled to herself and started to doze off, until she felt something. 

It began as a little warmth pooling in her chest but soon moved on, filling her entire form and rising, getting more hot and intense. She sat up and pulled at her shirt, trying to cool herself off. "When did it get so hot out here?" She stood up slowly and headed back to the house. Steven was out with Connie today and the other gems were out on a mission. She headed straight for the door to the tower and went into her room. She knew the perfect pool to sink into and cool herself off. It was at the base of one of her more impressive towers. 

She walked to the pool and sighed as she sunk into it, letting the water soak over her body and cool her off. It worked for a little bit but she soon felt warm again. It wouldn’t have bothered her except this time it seemed to be pooling in some very specific areas on her body. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't had a heat for years and now it was just sneaking up on her. She groaned and stood up. "Oh come on!" 

She felt her lap getting warm and sat on the edge of the pool. She started to breath heavily as the full impact of her heat hit her. She reached a hand up to her chest and squeezed. She bit her lip at how good it felt. "Shit, it's a strong on." She grabbed both of her breasts and massaged them. "Damn, that's good."

She quickly phased away her shirt and rubbed her breasts, squeezing them and pinching the nipples. She lifted one up and placed the nipple in her mouth, sucking hard on it. She couldn't take this, it was too intense. 

She phased away her pants and reached down between her legs, parting her labia and moaning at how good that felt. She hesitantly pushed a finger in. She was wet, and it wasn't from the pool. She moved her finger in and out, trying to relieve some of the heat. She added another quickly. "Come on, shit, come on." She pushed the fingers in further and moved them faster, using her other hand to continue to massage her breasts. 

"Oh yeah~" She bit her lip and lifted her head. She had hit her g-spot. She used a bit of shape shifting to make her fingers thicker and longer and rubbed them against that spot over and over. Her breathing got heavier and she closed her eyes. She could feel herself getting close and she moved her hand quickly, trying to push herself over the edge. "Come on~ Come on~ ah~!" She came and held still for a moment. The dull throbbing that accompanied her release drowned out the overwhelming heat for just a few moments. 

But the heat returned in no time and she had to start again. She kept using her fingers, hoping they would help to at least hold off the unbearable heat, but no matter how many times she came, how much she squeezed her tits or rubbed her clit, the heat just kept coming back. 

She knew there was only one cure for heat and she couldn't get it by herself. She slowly stood and phased on her clothes again, trying to ignore how cloying they felt. She started to think about who she could turn to, with Garnet and Pearl both gone for who knew how long she wouldn’t be able to rely on them for any relief. But luckily there were two other gems on earth, two who lived in a barn just a warp away. 

Once she had made her decision she left her room and activated the warp pad, going to the only location she knew she could find somebody to help her. She ran across the hill, hoping the two would be in. She spotted the barn and only moved faster, desperate in her need for relief. 

Peridot carefully manipulated the metal and twisted it into the proper shape. She stepped back and observed the sculpture. She nodded to herself. "Yes, that looks adequate. Lazuli it's done!"

Lapis looked up from her book at Peridot and stood up. She walked over and looked at the figure. She smiled a little. "Hey, it actually looks pretty good." She picked it up. "This is for that thing we did with Steven right?"

Peridot nodded. "Yes indeed. The harvest meal. It was fun wasn't it?" She smiled.

Lapis nodded and set the statue back down. "Yeah it was, we should do that again some time." 

"I agree, having regular visits with Steven and the others is very-" 

She was suddenly interrupted by a figure pounding on the barn door. The two gems looked over at the door to discover Amethyst standing there. 

Peridot smiled. "Amethyst! We were just talking about you!" 

Lapis nodded. "Yeah... Are you okay? You look kinda tired."

Amethyst walked into the barn and approached the two gems. "Peri, Lapis, I need something."

Lapis and Peridot were both confused. Peridot spoke first. "Okay, um, what is it?" 

Amethyst stepped close now and a sickeningly sweet scent hit Peridot's smell receptors. She flinched at the smell and blushed as she understood what it meant. Her tentacle emerged and caused a bulge in her uniform. 

"I need you to, um, I need you to fuck me." 

Peridot could see her clearly now, her sweat covered body, her big beautiful lips, her nipples pressed up against her shirt. She felt her mouth go dry and had to lick her lips before responding. "I um, I can do that." 

Lapis stepped forward, holding the front of her dress to hide the erection she was sporting herself. "I can help too if you want." 

Amethyst nodded and grabbed the two by the neck, pulling them both close and kissing them hungrily. Her tongue pushed into their mouths and she sucked on their lips, biting them softly. 

Peridot was quite surprised but she quickly slipped into the mood and kissed back, hesitantly moving her hands forward and grabbing Amethyst's breasts in her hands. She tried to rub them as best she could while kissing Amethyst, in the brief moments their lips met. 

Lapis tangled the fingers of one hand in Amethyst's hair and relished each kiss she received, no longer hiding her erection. She moved her other hand forward and did her best to please her new lover by rubbing her chest, but she kept bumping her hand into Peridot's. She started to get annoyed and pulled back. 

"Peridot, I've got her boobs, you grab something else!" She ordered.

Peridot hissed at her. "I had them first, you grab something else!" 

Lapis pulled from Amethyst and turned to Peridot. "You want to say that to me again?" 

Peridot turned her attention to the tall woman, pulling away from Amethyst as she became more upset with Lapis. "Yeah! Grab something else!"

Lapis was about to snap back at her when Amethyst cleared her throat. "Guys, please don't fight. I want both of you." She waited until both were looking at her before phasing her clothes away, leaving her fully exposed to the pair. She smiled at them. "Don't you want me?" 

Lapis and Peridot exchanged a glance then nodded. "Temporary truce until Amethyst is out of her heat?" Peridot suggested.

Lapis nodded. "Agreed." The two phased off their own clothes a moment later to reveal their full forms. Lapis was thin with small breasts and long legs, but she was sporting an impressive eight inches between her legs. 

Peridot was short and curvaceous, her hips in particular drew the eye. She cocked them to the left and put a hand on her left hip. "How do you wanna do this?" Her tentacle was six inches but it was thick and twitched with anticipation. 

Amethyst licked those large lips of hers and stepped forward, grabbing a hold of both gem's members in her hands. She started to rub them slowly. "I wanna try them out first." She sunk to her knees and lifted the cocks in her hands, licking up the length of each. 

Peridot bit her lip and her body stiffened. "Oh my stars~" Lapis meanwhile let out a wanton moan and leaned forward a bit, her breathing becoming a little more ragged. 

Amethyst smirked and carefully swirled her tongue around the tops of both cocks before sucking the tips into her mouth together. The two moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other and Amethyst teased them with her tongue. She used a bit of shape shifting to make her tongue longer and wrapped it around the two's lengths, rubbing them together and sucking them further into her mouth. 

They moaned in response. Lapis bucked her hips while Peridot grabbed onto Amethyst's hair and pulled. They both spouted out compliments, remarking on how good Amethyst was making them feel. 

Amethyst pulled the tentacles from her mouth and rubbed each while holding her mouth open. "Give me your cum." She used her hands to stroke them quickly, licking the head of each as she increased the tempo with which she rubbed them.

Peridot came first. Her cum spurted out and decorated Amethyst's nose before she managed to move so it landed in her mouth. Peridot exclaimed and bucked her hips, tangling her fingers in Amethyst's hair as she rode out her orgasm. Once she was done she slumped and fell down onto her behind, panting as she recovered. Her eyes were shining like stars. "Holy smokes." 

Amethyst licked up some of the cum dribbling down her face and swallowed it down. She then turned all of her attention to Lapis, stroking the blue gem's cock with increased fervor and moving a hand to her slit, teasing her clit as she waited for the other to cum. 

Lapis clenched her hands at her side and kept bucking her hips. "Ame~! I ah~!" She came hard, shooting cum into Anethyst's mouth and moaning as she did so. Once she was done she took a step back and leaned against the nearest structure, using a hand to keep herself up. 

Amethyst swallowed her cum and licked her lips. She then crawled over to Peridot who was still sitting on the ground and reached a hand between the gem's legs, rubbing her fingers along the small gems labia. 

Peridot braced herself with her hands on the floor behind her and arched her back, moaning. Her tentacle hardened again from being overstimulated in the afterglow of her orgasm. She looked at Amethyst and leaned forward a bit, her tongue hanging out of her open mouth. "Amethyst~" 

Amethyst smiled and brought her lips forward to meet Peridot's with passion. Their tongues briefly battled before falling into a dance that made both of them weak.

As they did this Lapis came up behind Amethyst and knelt on the floor behind her. She then placed her hands on the quartz' hips and rubbed little circles in them, causing the girl beneath her to jump in reaction. Lapis chuckled and moved one hand down to Amethyst's lower lips, rubbing a finger along them and parting them as she did so.

"You're so wet~ I thought I was the water gem." She snickered at her own joke and leaned forward to place a kiss on the small of Amethyst's back as her finger slowly pushed in.

Amethyst pulled from her kiss with Peridot and arched her back as the other pushed a finger in. Her heat had made her extra sensitive and the others intrusion had felt wonderful as a result. 

Lapis giggled. "If that's the reaction from my finger I can't wait to see what you do when I put my cock in." She kept moving her finger and quickly added another. 

Peridot shifted to kneel before Amethyst and leaned forward, licking and biting at Amethyst's neck while her hands rubbed her chest. 

Amethyst moaned more and put her hands on Peridot's shoulders to brace herself. She slowly pushed the green gem back. “L-let me, nnn~ Let me suck you off while Lapis ah~!” 

Peridot blushed and then nodded in understanding, moving back against the wall of the barn while Amethyst moved forward and kissed her. She then kissed down her neck and sucked at her collar. 

Lapis grinded against Amethyst. “I’m going in.” She stated before slowly pushing her length into Amethyst from behind, causing the purple gem to moan out and push her hips back towards Lapis in response. Lapis moaned and held still once she was all the way in. “Diamonds you’re tight!” 

Amethyst pulled from Peridot’s chest to look back at Lapis and shake her hips. “Less talking, more fucking~” She urged, smiling at the gem. 

Lapis moaned in response and nodded. “Yes ma’am.” She rubbed her hands over Amethyst’s hips as she started a slow pace of thrusting into her from behind. 

Peridot grabbed hold of the sides of Amethyst’s head and turned her back, pressing the other face against her chest. “Don’t stop~” She begged. 

Amethyst peeked up at Peridot then smiled at her before continuing her work. She dragged her tongue across Peridot’s breasts then down her stomach before finally reaching her real goal. She wrapped a hand around Peridot’s tentacle and carefully stroked it. She brought her lips forward and swallowed the head, sucking gently on it. 

Peridot moaned and tangled her fingers in Amethyst’s hair, pulling it gently. “Stars~ That feels so good!” She bucked her hips and pushed herself further into Amethyst’s mouth.

Lapis leaned forward and pressed her chest against Amethyst’s back, moving her hands to grab hold of her breasts. She thrusted faster, moaning against her ear. “Amethyst~” 

Amethyst moaned around Peridot’s member and swallowed more, bobbing her head quickly to bring her pleasure while grinding her hips back against Lapis. She sucked harder and did what she could to stay focused on both, but her heat was muddling her mind and she was struggling not to lose herself in the pleasure.

Peridot moaned louder and bucked her hips. “I’m getting close!” She proclaimed, breathing hard and arching her back. “Amethyst!” She couldn’t last much longer. 

Lapis moved faster and deeper, her tentacle writhing inside of Amethyst as she began to draw close to her own orgasm. “I’m gonna cum!” She bit Amethyst’s shoulder, causing the woman beneath her to moan and tighten around her. 

Peridot arched her back. “Yes! Yes! Amethyst!” She came, moaning in pleasure as she did. She trembled as the pleasure wracked her body and pulled on Amethyst’s hair.

Lapis thrusted relentlessly, moaning out and arching her back as she quickly approached her own orgasm. She came moments later, filling Amethyst and holding still as she rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips slightly. 

Amethyst came with her, moaning out and swallowing what landed in her mouth. She panted and collapsed into Peridot’s lap a moment later.   
Lapis carefully pulled out and sat down, panting as she looked at the other two. 

Peridot carefully began to stroke her fingers through Amethyst’s hair tenderly. “Amethyst? Are you okay?” 

Amethyst slowly lifted her head to look at Peridot then moved to kneel and slid into her lap, bringing her lips to Peridot’s in a heated kiss. She reached a hand down and rubbed Peridot’s tentacle, making it hard again quickly. 

Peridot moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Amethyst, bucking her hips against Amethyst’s touch. She pulled from the kiss shortly and reached a hand down, rubbing her fingers against Amethyst’s clit. “Can I?” 

Amethyst smirked and positioned herself on top of Peridot. “Hell yeah.” She grabbed a hold of Peridot’s member and slowly lowered herself onto it with a moan of pleasure. 

Peridot moved her mouth to Amethyst's breasts and sucked on them hungrily, leaving more marks on her skin. She looked up at Amethyst with lidded eyes as she did this, smiling at her. "You like this don't you clod?" 

Amethyst nodded her head. “Yes, please move.” 

Lapis came up behind her and grabbed a hold of her behind squeezing it greedily. “What about me?” 

Amethyst blushed and arched her back, looking behind her at the blue gem. She blushed and pushed her hips back. “You can use it.” 

Lapis smirked and used some spit to lube up her fingers before lowering them to Amethyst’s other hole and carefully inserting the first. Amethyst stiffened a bit and moaned softly. Lapis moved the finger to stretch her then added another, moving them quickly as she leaned forward and peppered kissed across Amethyst’s neck and shoulders. 

Peridot meanwhile decided to distract herself by playing with Amethyst’s breasts, sucking on them greedily and leaving quite a few marks across her chest. She eventually pressed a light kiss to her gem, causing the girl to jump in surprise and let out a moan of abject pleasure. 

“Lapis, please just put it in! I can’t wait anymore!” She was desperate, wanting to have the two fill her completely and make her cum so hard that she blacked out from pleasure. 

Lapis removed her fingers and carefully coated her member with spit before pushing it in. She moaned as she did. “It's so tight." She bucked her hips, pulling a moan from Amethyst. She grabbed hold of her hips and started to move at an easy pace. 

Peridot whined and started bucking up in response. "I'm gonna make her cum first." She grabbed hold of Amethyst's tits and squeezed them as she thrusted up into her. 

Amethyst moaned and arched her back, her mouth hanging open in a happy expression as the two gems fucked her. She put her hands on the floor, bracing herself between the two. "Oh yes! Harder!" 

Peridot obeyed, thrusting with increased fervor into her. She gripped her breasts, clawing at her skin as she did her best to please her. She leaned forward and laid more kisses and bites across her chest and collar, being careful to kiss her gem only when she thrusted up so she could get the best reaction. 

Lapis leaned forward and peppered more kisses across her broad back, moaning against her skin happily. "Ames~ You feel so good." She kept thrusting, rapidly increasing her pace.

Amethyst wasn't able to form a coherent thought as the two gems continued to fill her and she soon lost control, falling forward and grabbing onto Peridot for all she was worth. She kept moaning, her tongue now hanging out of her mouth as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. 

Peridot and Lapis were now working in tandem, as one pulled out the other pushed in, as one teased her chest the other squeezed her hips. They each spouted out moans of ecstasy as they quickly approached their orgasms. 

Amethyst’s moans only grew in pitch and she arched her back, begging them for more, to go harder, to bite her more, she was lost. It took only a few moments before they all reached their peaks and came with moans of pleasure. 

Peridot and Lapis slammed their hips against Amethyst and filled her with their seed, moaning her name as they passed their peak. 

Amethyst meanwhile moaned and tightened around the two as they filled her, reaching her own orgasm alongside them and trembling as the pleasure wracked her body. She slumped against Peridot and remained there as the two gems carefully pulled out of her. 

Lapis carefully helped Amethyst off of Peridot and laid her down on the floor. She started laying gentle kisses across her body, rubbing her hips and her stomach. Peridot got up and moved to lay beside Amethyst and cuddle up against her like a cat. 

Amethyst smiled drunkenly and shifted to get more comfortable. "Wow, I've never been fucked like that before." She giggles. "You guys really gave it your all."

Peridot nodded. "We were simply doing all we could to satisfy you." 

Lapis wrapped an arm around Amethyst and nuzzled her side. "It was fun." 

Amethyst smiled and relaxed. She could feel her heat very slowly fading away in the afterglow of her orgasm. "Hey, if I wanted to maybe do this again would you guys be up for that?" 

Peridot and Lapis exchanged a look before each placing a kiss on Amathyst's cheeks and speaking at the same time. "Absolutely!" 

Amethyst smiled and felt a different sensation besides heat begin to grow in her chest. "Cool." 

The trio moved to the hammock and continued to cuddle inside of it, eventually falling asleep nestled up with each other. This seemed to be the start of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
